vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Eolo
Introduction Eolo. They are a proud race of beast men and women, gift with beast blood and flesh. The scales on their bodies hide fluorescent markings which closely resemble those present on the Profane, casting them out for their surprising resilience and possible link to the horrible creatures. Because of this, very few Eolo are out in the public mingling with the other races, and so they generally keep to their small section of the world. Unlike the other races, the Eolo do not pledge themselves to one ruler. They have split into numerous tribes. These tribes inhabit specific regions of the Eolo territory, but they do not lay claim to that they inhabit, for the Eolo coexist peacefully. The other races take the Eolo only at face value, unfortunately. Eolo kinship is a beautiful thing, a tight-knit community that can and will stand together against any and all odds. The Eolo are exceptional beings, perhaps the most unique of all Vortua’s children. One gift in particular is their natural resistance to magic. They are by no means invincible against magic, but this temperance makes it difficult for Magi that might attempt to poach the Eolo. Because of this, they are also unable to use magic. They instead use this resistance to handle dangerous enchanted resources that would otherwise prove lethal for those of other races that might try to harvest them. They have become exceptional craftsmen, creating bizarre but powerful arms, armor, and other trinkets. Their crafts are highly coveted, but obtaining them is difficult. Establishing trade with the Eolo has been a fruitless effort thus far, though that might change in the future. ' ' Infancy to Adulthood Eolo females give birth a clutch of eggs, and from these eggs hatchlings are born into the world. These hatchlings closely resemble humanoid infants, but their flesh is marked with ethereal tribal tattoos, and scales are just barely noticeable. They will develop with age and become colorful partial hides representative of their tribe-kin. It isn’t common, but some grow small or large horns, or even vicious spines on their tails. As they grow, they will be given their responsibility (See Colors*) and be mentored by a tribe-kin with the same responsibility. Depending on their color, they will either stay with their tribe or be given to a tribe that needs young of that specific color if their home tribe has enough of that color to meet responsibilities. Hunters will teach new hunters, shamans will teach new shamans, and etc. Eolo that develop horns are given the rare option of choosing to become a warrior despite their color, as their horns are treated as a symbol of power. Some Eolo are born with feet that resemble more so talons than actual feet, this is fairly cosmetic only. ' '''Life Expectancy - The Eolo have a life expectancy of 180 to 200.' Diet The Eolo are an omnivorous species prioritizing meat, fish, grains, vegetables, and fruit. Some diets vary among the colors of the eolo. Shaman traditionally consume only fish, fruit, and vegetables. Warriors, craftsmen, and champions consume mostly meat, fish, and grains. They eat very little fruits and vegetables. Hunters consume more fish, grain, fruits and vegetables. Eolo of other colors like yellow or grain usually consume everything that comprises the majority of the eolo diet. ' ' Sex The Eolo reproduce heterosexually. The female bears a clutch of eggs to be fertilized by the males. The female will carry eggs for up to four months until laying. The mother will stay with her eggs for six days time until they hatch. The young will be raised by the community as a whole until they develop their color (See Colors*). Depending on their color, they will either stay with their tribe or be given to a tribe that needs young of that specific color if their home tribe has enough of that color to meet responsibilities. ' ' Language The Eolo speak mainly their language, the ancient tongue of Vs'Shtak. Few have learned the common or universal language of Vortua, in order to communicate with the other races should such interactions occur. We are utilizing this source for the Eolo's Vs'Shtak: ☀http://draconic.twilightrealm.com/''' ' '' Colors An Eolo’s scales can develop into a myriad of colors, though the most common are variations of red, blue, black and white. Heritage will not define the color of a hatch-ling, meaning that it is possible for the union of a red and blue Eolo to produce a black hatch-ling. These colors will not impact tribe hierarchy, but they often dictate which tribe they will belong to, as well as what responsibilities they will be given in the future. ' Red '- Hatch-lings that develop red scales are to serve as vanguard and are given the responsibility of defending their tribe. They tend to live outside the tribe settlements at all times. However, some red Eolo have been given the responsibility of a craftsman, crafting tools and equipment ranging from the mundane to dangerous, and providing clothing, fabric, and textiles. The greatest of craftsmen are blacksmiths, tailors, and apothecaries all in one. '''Blue' - Eolo of the color blue are expected to become hunters and gatherers. They explore the wilds and hunt for food and alchemical ingredients. It is a general rule that hunters take only what the tribe needs. No more, no less. Tribe hunters are allowed only to hunt within their assigned territory, lest they endanger their tribe by risking punishment. Hunters can be called away from their duties to act as guardians during times of extreme danger. White - White Eolo traditionally become shaman, the spiritual caretakers and healers of the tribes. They foster the spiritual growth of young Eolo and tend to the spiritual needs of the entire tribe. Shaman differ from the apothecaries as healers, as apothecaries use material medicines and elixirs to heal the body. Shaman utilize prayers and rituals to cleanse the body and spirit of harmful forces. Every tribe must possess at least four shaman under the lead of the fifth known as the Augur. The Augur is responsible for bringing up new shamans and passing down the tribe's rituals; in other words, a spiritual teacher. Black - Black scaled Eolo or 'Kilnsi' are trained to be the most potent warriors of their kind and are considered the last line of defense, warrior champions of the beast race. Kilnsi are vicious soldiers that have strengthened the mind and body to their peaks, a devastating force that strikes fear into the hearts of any foe. You could compare them to Spartan warriors; the battlefield is all that they know. The champions are an assault force, unlike the guardians that solely defend the tribe. They are sent out to exterminate and stamp out anything that may endanger the tribes. Because of this, they aren’t often within their home tribes. But, when they do… it is a celebration of the highest caliber. The Eolo feast, sing, dance, and join flesh together as a tribe… near rivaling the Sirin in coitus. Famed hume Military Commander Lexius Briarhart once stated “Before I was bestowed the title of commander, I was but captain of a band of sell-swords. I’ve led a hundred blood-thirsty soldiers against a horde of profane. Only twenty came back to tell the tale, about half of ‘em with all their limbs intact… and then there came a day where I could witness a band of ten Kilnsi tear through a profane horde and its hive-mind like parchment. Have you ever seen a profane beg for its life…?” Yellow - Eolo with yellow scales are extremely rare. It is a trait that can be seen only once at least every ten to twelve generations, and it is always female. Yellow females are a symbol of luck and long-life for the tribe, and so they are given no responsibilities other than to remain within the tribe. They are a tribe’s charm and are revered in times of need. Other than this, there is nothing unusual other than the coloration of its hide that distinguishes it from the other eolo. Green - Eolo with green scales are another rarity, born into a tribe at least once every seven to eight generations. Unlike the color yellow that occurs only in females, green is a trait that appears only in very few males. Green males are a symbol of bounty and harvest for a tribe. Some believe that a harvest or bounty is many times more plentiful with the presence of a green male in a tribe. As a tribe charm, they are given no responsibility other than to remain within the tribe. Art of Eolo Crafting Eolo craftsmen are some of the most prized in the land. The Eolo’s magical resistance allows them to handle dangerous magical minerals and other materials, which essentially makes them masters of enchanting. Their method of enchantment is far superior to the more mundane methods of mages who utilize their own magicks versus the Eolo who work the raw, untapped magicks of the environment. It is next to impossible to obtain anything crafted by the Eolo craftsmen, as a firm trade agreement with their kind has yet to be exchanged. The Eolo fear that the other races would only grow more powerful if they obtained their craftsmen and their art. The only ways one might be able to find an Eolo craft is to search the black market… or to have a connection with an Eolo craftsmen that has defected from the tribes. Category:Races Category:The World